


Honorable Mention

by Zaya_Ayame



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Timelines, But also slow-burn, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Future Character Death, Heavy Angst, I have lots of plans for this pairing, I'm not great at tagging, Kinda, King Mettaton, Major Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Undertale Neutral Route - King Mettaton Ending, Rough Kissing, You guys can just read Sin as a Reader if you want, lots of sin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaya_Ayame/pseuds/Zaya_Ayame
Summary: 1 year after the events of Undertale, triggering the 'King Mettaton - Neutral Ending', another human falls into the depths of the Underground after a climbing incident. Sin, short for Singani,  journeying through the transformed land - meeting Monsters that would later become her friends - becomes raveled in an adventure that promotes her as Mettaton's 'Rival to Fame'. The goal is to sway the love of the monsters to the rebellion's side and get Mettaton to listen to reason since becoming dictator.Such things don't come easy, however, when you're wanted by the Robotic King and your only haven is the rebellion of monsters that have remained hidden from Mettaton. Don't worry, though...Death is the last thing Mettaton has in mind for you.





	1. Dead on Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so... I'm here with another story that I've been working on for weeks in my spare time and I have a LOT to sort through. No, really. There's two others that are related to this that were done before this story and after and NONE of them are done but I wanted to test the waters with this. It's my first Undertale piece and I'm absolutely Robot Fucker trash, so naturally - I made a Mettaton/Reader. 
> 
> However, what was supposed to be a 'Wham-bam; thank you M'am' developed very quickly into what I feel is a very strong story with a unique outline that I haven't read before. Hopefully, this passes the MTT-Benchmark of Drama, Bloodshed and Romance and you guys enjoy it! My goal is to provide a chapter every 2 weeks, so keep your eyes peeled and feel free to tell me what you think of it!
> 
> That said, please enjoy my piece of trash and hopefully you enjoy Sin as well!

It’s been well over a month, now and a lot has happened in the course of falling into what Sin could only describe as a ‘Glitter Dystopia’, led by the man in metal himself and proclaimed King, Mettaton. It was touch and go at first and only a few monsters were tolerant of Sin as she walked around with a limp in her step. She’d taken a nasty fall while trying to hike up the ‘scary’ Mt. Ebott. She was on vacation and had an audition coming up for an Idol competition and wanted to relax her nerves before the big day – she would have never expected a completely different adventure to come from her trip. 

Since falling, she’d met up with some dissidents of the unwanted in ‘Home’ and met with Papyrus and Sans, two agents that were… surprise, surprise ‘Double’ agents, but had no intention of hurting or killing their King. They were friends and knew the backstory behind Mettaton’s ambition after taking over the underground. 

As she healed, she was told the recent events that had happened just a year ago; a human child had fallen into the underground and had killed some monsters here and there; Toriel, Undyne, and Asgore had all fallen to the child, yet when they faced against Mettaton… something had changed in them and they had spared Mettaton, allowing him to make the decision to stay in the underground for his fans. Such a decision would set off a chain of events and later, the very same robot would take the reins of the world and lead them into rebuilding their hope once again. 

But something went wrong, and Sans told Sin of the terrible tragedy that was Alphys taking her own life, shame and sorrow at losing the one she cared about. Mettaton had erected a statue in her honor, unwilling to simply let her memory die and made broadcasts on the daily about how the underground would be a haven, a sanctuary and spot of attraction for the surviving race of monsters. They ate up the attention, the glamor and raised their idol to the status of savior.

Never mind that those whom disagreed or didn’t join his ‘Fan club’ had seemingly disappeared and never showed again. 

Before she’d truly befriended Papyrus and Sans, they had taken her to the King and she’d been a guest of honor for the good part of a week before Mettaton popped the question of her joining his fan club. Not being… a fan, she had refused ignorantly and from then, even at the behest of the attractive robot that serenaded her with sweet words and ‘VIP access’, she’d been deemed as ‘playing hard to get’ and has since been on the run.

She was thankful that he hadn’t had her killed publicly, but since meeting him Sin didn’t really… see this terrible dictator. She saw anguish, cynicism and determination veiled behind a glamorous and extravagant smile and dance. He was the star of the show and knew it, taking the influence he gained and spreading it about. The people he ruled weren’t… unhappy, but all were concerned on some level – unwilling to speak up about the dubious decisions Mettaton made. 

So, here she was, hiding with the few that he hadn’t gotten to yet. It was a small gathering with Papyrus and Sans making certain everyone was safe. Monster Kid, Catty and Bratty and Napstablook and Burgerpants were a few. At the moment, they all discussed a plan to try and change the influence of power and Sin was… less then receptive to the idea. 

“You want me to be his RIVAL in the biz? Like… theatrics and all that? I mean, c’mon, how does that even SOUND like a good idea?” Sitting across from Papyrus, the skeleton made a gesture of assurance.

“IT’LL BE FINE, HUMAN! METTATON IS A GOOD SPORT WHEN IT COMES TO ANYONE WITH TALENT! I THINK HE’D LOVE THE ATTENTION AND FIND IT TO BE AN INTERESTING WAY OF ROUSING THE MASSES!” Ever the optimist, Sin just smiled at the skeleton before gently bringing the bad news. 

“But… isn’t that what we don’t want? Him gaining more influence over the people?” 

“WELL, UH… YES, BUT WE JUST HAVE TO PLAY IT OFF RIGHT! YOU’LL GO FROM ‘POTENTIAL RIVAL TO THE THRONE’ TO ‘VOICE OF THE PEOPLE’ IN NO TIME,” He gave a confident nod, earning a withered look from his brother. 

“Uh, bro? I don’t think ‘rival to the throne’ is something Sin is going for. Maybe just… a musical rival, yeah?” Sans looked to Sin questioningly, and she made a sound of contemplation with arms crossed. 

“Hmm, I… I guess… but, I don’t have near enough resources that he has. What kind of role would I play? I’d need an identity, or a disguise or something to keep the pressure off of me when I’m NOT trying to ‘rouse the masses’,” She gestured sarcastically with air quotations, earning a snicker from Monster Kid as they swung their feet off the table. 

Unsurprisingly, Monster Kid spoke up with excitement, “What if you were a vigilante like-! Like Batman!” Their smile was absolutely radiant as they imagined the character and Sin laughed softly. 

“I mean, sure, but he kinda beats people up. I would absolutely NOT be doing that,” Monster Kid gave a nod, slightly deflated from their idea. “But, hey, we’re on the right track!” She got up from her seat, “I can see the storyline! Vigilante of Justice makes a debut at one of Mettaton’s shows, calling him out as a tyrant in a display of theatrical suspense! We just have to play it off so that he DOESN’T believe he has a rival to the throne and that we’re just catering to the voice of the people. If all goes well, he’ll just be mildly annoyed and really intrigued,” Sin looked to the rest with hands on her hips. “Thoughts?” 

“NONE HERE!”

“I’m good.” 

“Yeah, this is dumb,” Came the dry discontent of the once employee of the King, Burgerpants. “Why can’t we just try and take him down? He’s a bad guy, right?” He had obvious discontent from his time working with him and Sin could only sympathize with his desire. 

“He’s not a terrible King, given that he’s done what Asgore definitely didn’t do and has improved the lives of many people… that agree with him. We’re not trying to defame him or ‘take him down’-” Sin tried to explain before Sans interrupted. 

“He’s an entertainer bot with a lot of issues since that kid came and went, probably even has some survivor’s guild goin’ on. We want him to listen, that’s all,” That said, Sans put his hands in his pockets. “Speaking of - we gotta go, bro.” 

“OH? IS IT TIME FOR HIS SPEECH?!” 

“Yup. Needs to wake up soon,” Sans turned to Sin, noticing her curious expression. “These days, Mettaton has taken to working on his brand to the point of losing track of his charge levels; He doesn’t listen, though, so he demands we take him out of his charging cycle… even if he’s not finished.” 

“That’s dangerous, isn’t it? How does he make it through the day?” Sin didn’t want to admit it, but she felt… something for the robotic entertainer. He was charming, polite and insanely attractive. More than that, she couldn’t deny the magnetic pull she felt to be near him, hence the planning to help her get closer to him and battle wit for wit. 

Easier said, than done…

Sans gave a shrug, “It is if he shuts down on TV, but hey – that’s what we’re here for,” With a wink, Sans walked out, Papyrus following behind before they disappeared out of the base. 

With a sigh, Sin crossed her arms again and sat back in her chair. The planning was going swimmingly, but there wasn’t a lot they could do without the Skeleton Brothers. They were the closest to Mettaton and, therefore, invaluable to staying a step ahead of him. Enacting the plan was still weeks away, but Sin had a daily regimen that she busied herself with that took the edge off her nerves. Getting up from her seat, she walked towards the exit of the ruins and turned toward the others, “I’ll be back later, guys. Just gonna do some spy work and get some exercise out of the way.” 

Unperturbed by the declaration, the other monsters said their goodbyes before she walked off. Before she got to the door that lead further into the underground, the quick ‘tap tap tap’ of Monster Kid running to catch up to her had her turn around just in time to give an ‘Oof!’ as they headbutted her stomach in greeting. “Hey! Can you get me something?!” 

With a soft chuckle, Sin shrugged, “Maybe. What would you like?” This was also a constant, almost like tradition in spite of how short her time was in the underground. At the question, Monster Kid seemed to hesitate in responding before finally making their request. 

“U-Undyne gave me a spear once, k-kinda like hers but it was just painted blue and I ran around with it in my mouth a lot… pretending to be awesome like her. C-Can you get it from Dr. Alphy’s lab for me? I know it’s there cuz, uh… I broke it.” They tentatively kicked the ground. 

Sin blinked at the request and swallowed unconsciously at the idea of going so far, “W-Well, I’ll see what I can do. What’s the occasion? Not into crazy rocks anymore?” 

Monster Kid shook their head, “No, I still love them! I just… I’ve been having nightmares a lot, and Undyne made that spear for me…” Sin didn’t need to hear anymore and ruffled the kid’s head before giving a confident pose, pointing a thumb at herself with a grin.

“Leave it to me, Kid! I’ll be back before you know it,” And turned away to push open the door. With a final smile, she closed it back. She shivered despite wearing a coat, gloves and well-insulated pants with boots. She had quite a trek ahead of her since the Lab was beyond Snowdin, Waterfall and in the heart of Hotland. Even now, she could see the bright lights of the city in the distance and she was sure the Lab was heavily protected by members of the Royal Guard. From what she understood, it was a pretty important landmark for Mettaton and, uh… breaking in wasn’t on her bucket list of things to do.

She pulled her hood over and began walking; she didn’t have the luxury of shortcuts this time…

\----

A good half hour later and Sin was taking a pit-stop at the water dispensary, sliding down to sit along the warm rocks with a plastic cup of water in hand. “Oh, my Lord!” She gasped in exhaustion, taking slow sips of the water. She’d choked down three cups already and learned the hard way that it was a waste of water. Once sated, sweating, she relaxed for a moment, “Phew…” 

The lab was within sight now and Sin could see two guards standing at the singular entrance. As she contemplated a plan to get inside, sipping on her water, a sound to her left would catch her attention. “Huh-Fuck!?” 

“Whatcha doin’?” There to give her a frighten was Sans, missing a brother with him as he sat next to her with a cup in his hand. “Thought you said we were lying low?” 

Once her heart calmed, Sin looked back over at the Lab, “Kid wanted the spear Undyne gave him; said it was here. I, uhm… didn’t have the heart to tell him no…” At that Sans gave a laugh. 

“Sure, I wouldn’t have the ‘heart’ to turn that down either,” And Sin gave him a side-eye at that. 

“Hilarity,” She dryly responded before getting to her feet. She came up with some way of getting inside, “Alright, so I’m gonna distract that one in the bigger armor with a rock, hopefully blaming it on his partner and then, when they’re both distracted, I’m going to run the long ways around and sn-” In the middle of her sentence, Sin felt a skeletal hand grab her wrist before her surroundings suddenly changed. Left speechless, Sin flinched and looked around with a gasp. “How the fuck-?” 

“See ya,” She heard San’s voice before turning around quickly but missing him. He could teleport?! With a shake of her head in disbelief, Sin wasted no time in looking around the lab to find the light switch. Once on, the scene before her nearly broke her heart in half. Everything was a mess of ramen cups and papers strewn about on the floor, as if someone had just thrown everything off the desk in a fit of rage. 

Without meaning to, another pang pulled at her chest and she felt the name tumble from her mouth without warning, “Mettaton…” Before she slapped a hand over her mouth and looked around. Being so close to such an intimate place for him, Sin felt as if she was invading his past. “Shit, find the thing; just… find the thing!” She whispered in a panic. 

Searching drawer after drawer, taking care not to displace anything more than it already had, Sin rushed as quickly as she could to find anything that resembled a spear – or at least part of one. Fifteen minutes and nothing found, she hissed a curse before taking seat in the chair to think. Where else could it be? 

As she wracked her brain for ideas on where to search, she didn’t hear the sound of an elevator ascending across the room. When a soft sing rang out in the silence of the Lab, Sin jumped out of the seat and booked it towards the decommissioned conveyer belt. Sin didn’t want to know who decided to pay a visit to the lab, but if the ‘clack clack’ of heels was any indication – she was in deep trouble. 

His voice, usually melodic and always chipper when announcing an event on television, was sharp and menacing as he stomped around the Lab. “Who DARES to come into the Lab?! Show yourself, Darling, and I’ll reconsider a harsher sentence…” By the sound of his voice, Sin had a very sneaking suspicion that he knew it was her. As quietly as possible, she rushed up the conveyor and looked for a place to hide. She was glad that she turned the light on or this would be-

CLICK.

…Difficult. Her heart fell into her stomach, swallowing back the fear as much as possible as the only sound was the slow, methodic clicks of Mettaton’s heels upon the tiles. Worse, Sin could only feel around in the blinding darkness as she searched for some place to hide under. 

“You’re in for it now, Honey…” Mettaton’s voice trilled saccharinely in a song-song voice before it dropped a few octaves into threatening territory, “I’m going to break open your heart like an egg if you don’t. Come. Out.” 

Again, only much stronger, her heart pulsed within her chest so much so that she didn’t have the chance to bite down on her lip before a partial whimper escaped.

The sound of heels on tiles stopped suddenly. For nearly an entire minute, Sin was left in complete silence and scarcely moved in fear of making noise. 

His voice returned, softer but closer this time, “Hello Darling~,” He crooned, and Sin could swear she felt it behind her. Throwing caution to the wind, Sin shuffled noisily forward before she cursed loudly as her head met with the edge of a table and hit it HARD. With a groan, she fell back and held her smarting forehead and could swear she felt blood. 

When she opened her eyes, her chest gave another jolt when she was met with the low illumination of Mettaton’s magenta heart as he stared down at her from his cross-armed posture. Like impending death, he loomed over her and she could only stare up at him in shocked horror as blood seeped past her fingers.

“Mettaton…” Again, she spoke without a filter, and her face flushed painfully at the breathy aspect it took on. 

Even in the dim light of his heart, there was no way Sin could miss the very shit-eating grin that spread across his beautiful lips. _Wait, what? Brain, stop!_

“Well, hello, my beauty; what a naughty human you’ve been,” Even his voice, so capable of chilling ice, was now scaldingly smooth. She felt another pulsation… just not within her chest. “You’ve got some nerve to be in here, love, so…” He leaned knelt down slowly, calculatingly, and leaned as close to her face as possible and she could swear her face was radiating heat now. “If you know what’s good for you,” He reached down and – God, why wasn’t she trying to escape?! – gently placed a gloved hand over her throat before he finished with a growling inflection, _“-You’d better explain yourself. Now.”_

Dear God, why was that hot?

With the clock ticking away, Sin struggled for words to appease the killer robot, “I-I was looking for a spear-” And she didn’t find it… which might sound like a lie. Already, the look on Mettaton’s face was a combination of disgust and disdain and pressure was getting tighter around her throat. She spat it out, “Undyne made Monster Kid a spear! Th-They asked me to get it; I swear, I’m not here to cause tr-trouble,” She was enraptured by his singular pink eye as it glowed menacingly in the dark, and even as the threat of being choked loomed, she couldn’t tear her gaze from it. 

At her words, his expression only somewhat softened – something must have made sense to him because she was soon released from the threatening hold. “Playing with fire doesn’t suit you, dear,” He warned, though he didn’t sound as angry this time; tired, even. “… It’s in the castle. Alph-” He paused, correcting himself, “The previous Royal Scientist repaired the damage, but didn’t have time to return it to Undyne.” Well, that explained why she couldn’t find it. Damn, the kid was going be disappointed…

Head throbbing from the incessant pain, Sin made to get up before the same gloved hand pushed her back down. She swallowed, looking back up at him. “Oh no, Darling. I’m far from done with you,” Although he didn’t sound menacing, Sin could hear the inflection in his tone and it sounded like a disaster waiting to happen. He grinned that charming smile, “A wanted criminal trespassing on royal property, Mmm~…” His hand returned to Sin’s neck, but this time it was anything but threatening.

Under his feather-like touch, Sin swallowed nervously and watched as his eye seemed to flare with heat, focused on the movement of her throat. What was he doing? “L-Let me go…” She whispered, equal parts fear and fascination that affecting her words. She had begun to bring her hand up to his when suddenly her world was flipped upside down (or right side up?) and she was being hoisted effortlessly into the air by Mettaton. Staring down at him and he held her high above his head, she watched as he tapped the side of his nose with the other hand. 

“’Let you go?’ Last I recall, Darling, _I’m the King_ and that means that I give the orders around here. And that, my little human, means that I can do _this-!”_

Sin held onto the gloved hand that held her up, “Mettaton, wai-Oof!” The slam of her back against a wooden surface knocked the air straight out of her. What in the hell is he doing?! The sensation of something invasive between her legs snapped her to attention and she shrieked in surprise as Mettaton loomed over her. Heart pounding a mile a minute, Sin stared on as the King himself got comfortable. Beside her head was one hand, intimidating and keeping her locked in place – though his hips did the job well enough – and the other held her hip firmly in his grasp. 

Heat pooled in the pit of her stomach, and she instinctively tried to close her legs against the sensation that rushed through her lower half. This, however, backfired sensually as her legs seemed to tighten around his waist and both of their hips met in a grind. Neither could hold back the sound that elicited, but the difference could be plainly seen in their expressions. 

“Mm, Darling… I never knew you felt this way,” He chuckled seductively, enjoying the absolutely mortified – but never disgusted, oh no – expression on Sin’s countenance. 

In the heat of the moment, Sin did her best to explain, “W-W-W-Wait!! Please, god, just give me-!” 

“Oh, I’ll _‘give’_ it to you, Darling!” Mettaton interjected with a searing lick of his lips, his hand moving from her hip upwards towards the expanse of her thigh. No cloth was too thick for the very talented Mettaton as he gave a playful thrust against Sin. 

Quickly followed by the most erotic moan from the human beneath him; a sound so delectable, it had even Mettaton’s fans whirring in overdrive. Even now, in the aftermath of her electrified nerves, Sin was quickly trying to hide her face beneath her hands. _“Ohgodwhy?”_ She keened in embarrassment between her muffled fingers. She could feel the affect he had on her and she didn’t even question the thought that Mettaton might have liked her reaction – thinking, instead, that she disgusted him. 

He quickly caught on and cut Sin just a little slack. 

With another very slight roll of his hips, much gentler this time, the King went to work with his silver (well, chrome) tongue, “No, no, love,” He soothed, taking his hand from the table and coaxing Sin’s hands from her face. “Don’t you dare hide that beautiful face… Look at me, c’mon.”

Sin was hesitant to relent before allowing his hands to pull hers away from her face; shame and remorse reflected in her eyes as tears were revealed and Mettaton felt, for the first time in a long while, regret and admiration at what was bravely before him. Suddenly, a deep pulse shook the SOUL in his body. 

_What is… this…?_

Looking down at his SOUL in the containment of his chassis, Mettaton witnessed the rarest event a monster could experience in their lifetime…

His SOUL was calling out to the human beneath him, the magenta glow transitioning from a low intensity to a brighter glow and each pulsation sent a warm flutter through his body. “You…” He muttered so softly in disbelief. “It can’t be…” It was so much to take in; Alphys had told him that the probability of any of the monsters in the underground finding… this, was beyond unlikely. 

Yet, here they were.

His SOUL mate. 

Unbeknownst to this, Sin was left to stare up at him and note his reactions as her body was locked in the most promiscuous of postures. Whatever was happening, even if she was scared of the expression on his face, it was preventing him from keeping a grip on her and Sin wasn’t going to pass up on this moment. 

Before Mettaton could react, Sin used all of her strength to shove him by his shoulders and – taken off guard – the robot superstar could only stumble back. By the grace of whatever god was looking after Sin, Mettaton would find himself tripping over the lustrous cape of his Kingly affects and toppling over onto his back, getting tangled in the fabric. “What in the-?!” His voice trilled from the speakers on his chest. 

Unwilling to stick around for the thrilling conclusion, Sin pushed off the (now cracked) table and stumble/tripped/fell into rushing back down the disabled conveyor. Once on the bottom floor, she took a step toward the hall that lead to the exit before she stopped. 

Those guards were still outside! “Shit,” She cursed, bringing both arms up to stress at her hair and wrack her brain for an escape. Those robes weren’t ‘Metta-proof’, after all! With a turn, she eyed the elevator he came through and, with hardly any thought to the future, she rushed towards the doors. Sliding to a stop, she searched for the call button. 

To her horror… there was only a key-hole. 

“No. No. No, no, no, no!” She panicked, looking back in the direction the King was at to see him literally slide from the top floor, facing your direction.

“Wait! Don’t move from there!” He called and, naturally, Sin did the exact opposite and took off in the direction of the Hotland depths. “Stop!” He called, and Sin could hear the metallic stomps as he gave chase. She pushed her body to its limits, sprinting as hard as she could through the humid and unforgiving heat. 

On either side of the path, the light of the lava told her that she really didn’t have a choice of direction to go in. Just before she resigned herself to her fate, she was overtaken by a sudden change in gravity and then she was… back in the ruins? With a gasp, she tried to shake herself of the vertigo and felt a grasp upon the back of her jacket. Th relief was instant.

“S-Sans, oh god, thank you!” She exhaled in relief and turned around to embrace the suited skeleton. He gave a simple ‘Heh’ and patted her in a reserved fashion. 

“Made an educated assumption when I found Mettaton disconnected. You okay, kiddo?” He must have been either worried or in a rush, given then lack of a pun but when she pulled back Sin noticed that he didn’t have that familiar glows in the back of his eye sockets.

He was serious, “Y-Yeah, I’m fine, just… shaken. I owe you, really,” With a deep sigh, she let herself sit down in the array of flowers he’d teleported them too. Twice in one day, Sin couldn’t help the concerned expression as San also seemed to relax. “Hey, that… whatever you did. How did you do that?” 

The mention had him tense up again, though not with the same intensity. He nervous retorted, “Dunno what yer talkin’ about…” Oh no, he was not going to pull that. She tilted her head with a pout.

“Hey, c’mon -I’m not gonna shame you for some crazy powers! Maybe get a little jealous, but…” She trailed off, seeing Sans struggle with holding in laughter. “Hey, I’m being serious!” 

“Heh, heh, that’s the hilarious part!” He pretended to wipe away a tear with how trademark grin, “No, kid, I, uh… planned to tell you about it soon. Our plan is gonna need a _Skele-TON_ of tricks if we’re gonna be a step ahead of Mettaton. Speaking of…” He put his hands in his suit pockets. “I’ve got to pretend to find him and give him a lecture; Agent stuff an’ all that.” 

Sin crossed her arms, digesting the information before he left, “Just give me a heads up when you can, okay? And, uh,” Should she tell him what happened? She didn’t quite understand herself. At his expectant look, she shook her head. “Go, I’ll chill here. Maybe work on a few songs…” 

“Sure thing; stay out of _treble_ , yeah?” She rolled her eyes at his wink before turning around to go back into the house everyone shared. By the time she looked over her shoulder, he was gone. What an interesting skeleton…

The sound of claws against the wood told her that Monster Kid was already privy to her arrival and she turned back to receive a head-butt in the stomach. Usual greeting! “Are you okay?! We heard what happened?! Did he hurt you at all?!” …What?

Sin swallowed, storing away a mental note to throttle Sans later. “I’m fine, seriously! H-How? Or I guess ‘what’ did they find out?” She was almost scared to ask. 

Monster Kid tilted their head in confusion, “I-Is it a secret? W-We just heard on TV that the King had a run-in with a human and everyone figured it was you. The rest of the news was weird, though and it’s probably best we stay in the r-ruins a while…” That nervousness – it couldn’t be that the kid was hiding something, was it? Testing this, Sin ruffled their head before walking into the house. She passed by a few familiar faces – all of the inhabitants that were ‘spirited away’ were brought here by the skeleton brothers, a better option to Mettaton’s suggestion of having them work forever on the Core. 

The TV was on and playing another one of Mettaton’s MTT-brand commercials when, conveniently, a re-watch of the latest news came on. Sin felt a flush come over her face at the look of the King in full regalia and the additional red anchor suit. The musical tune came on before he began to speak.

[Good evening, Beauties and Gentlebeauties! Today, we have a special announcement that I’m still all a pitter-patter about~ Earlier this afternoon, I had a most interesting run-in with – that’s right, Darlings! – the human! And might I say, dear,” He leaned forward, a knowing glint in his eye. “If you’re watching this, know that you’ve nowhere to hide. I’ll stop at _nothing_ to get you into my Fanclub, Darling! We’ll be providing you, my wonderful viewers, updates by the hour on the status of my _lovely_ human! But, if you’d like to be a PART of the action, the drama and – Oh yes, the _romance_ , keep an eye out for this human and phone us at our number below! A reward may be waiting for you, Darling!”] 

And just like that, Sin was… more than wanted. A number, followed by a very mysterious but dangerously accurate depiction of her face was provided. It was darkened, likely drawn by Mettaton in the poor illumination of the room they were in, so there were some detail missing but if she wasn’t careful someone could easily recognize her. 

After all, how many humans were in the Underground?

Still staring at the screen, Sin didn’t notice someone coming up to tap on her shoulder and jumped slightly. She turned to see a face she hadn’t gotten to see in a long time; Napstablook. They’d met when she was first on the run from Mettaton and had crashed at his place for a while until the hype died down. Just seeing him had the tension melt off her shoulders and she smiled at him, “Blooks! How are you?” 

He stared, “Oh… Good…I guess… I heard Mettaton found… you, I think?” Oh, he wasn’t apart of their little rebellion, but they were close friends and Sin didn’t worry about him spilling the beans about where she was to the King. 

She nodded, swallowing nervously, “Y-Yeah, I… He did. It was touch and go there, but Sans pulled me out of the fire, Heh!” She looked to the ground, embarrassed that this was going around like a wild fire. What… What else did they hear? “B-Blooks, did… did the King say anything else about me?” 

He seemed almost confused by that before he spoke, “…No, not… really… But I guess… he really likes you?” He fidgeted, and Sin knew what was to come. “Oh, I… I’m probably not any help. I… I’ll just,” She shook her head, watching as he began to fade away. 

“Blooks, wait a sec,” She called and, knowing he couldn’t help but be curious, he began to fade back in. 

“…Yeah?” 

“T-Take care, okay? I’ll visit later on! Tell ‘Lady-Killer’ that he owes me a date!” She laughed, watching with a warm heart as Napstablook seemed to smile at that. They had this thing, when she first crashed with him, that they would ‘date’ the snails and, honestly, it really helped their confidence when they raced later! 

“Oh!... I will… Byyyeee…” He faded away, but this time – hopefully – in a better mood. 

Sin looked around, catching the time as the inhabitants of the house began to shuffle around; it was late afternoon now and she had some time to kill before she was going to turn in for the night. Work on her songs, get at least a few written down, before she hit the hay. 

There was a lot of do over the course of the next few weeks…


	2. Art of Keeping Up Disappearances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sin takes a joy ride with her new suit and gets into a bit of trouble. Luck seems to be on her side, but for how long?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up for anyone interesting in what Sin's suit looks like - I'm aaaalmost finished with the cover. I'll be adding it in the next chapter!

Weeks passed by FAR too quickly for Sin’s liking; between the planning for each caper that she was going to perform and testing the technology that Sans had created for her, Sin hardly had any time to herself. 

The plan was simple; fight fire with fire! The performances and shows that Mettaton planned were going to be crashed by her, under the guise of an alter-ego that would rival the King’s charm. Songs, poetry and all improvisation would be tailored to not only impress and wow the crowds – but the King himself! That was the most important detail that they HAD to get right! 

So far, their preparation was looking _fantastic_. Standing in front of a mirror, Sin would enjoy the very 5th Element style of costume that Sans had provided her. Not only was it a throw-back to Mettaton’s current EX design but it had a few modifications of its own that Sin had previously been training to use effectively. Sound system built into the armored chest, rocket-powered skate blades that would pop out of the boots, pull-out microphone for last-minute numbers and a visor to keep her identity a secret – so long as she wore a jacket in public when not in costume!

She was READY for the performance of a lifetime!

As she grinned in the mirror, doing a few poses herself, a sudden knocking had her jump and call out, “I-It's open!” The door opened to reveal Sans in all business attire, walking in to present a box to her. 

“Hey, kid. Got you a gift,” He announced before he placed the black box on the counter. Curious, Sin looked it over before opening it up. She gasped softly at the contents and looked at him. He gave a nod before he interjected, “-But I have to burst your bubble, kid. Once you connect this, that’s it. You’ll have to stick with outdated BETA models – I’ve got plenty to work with but let’s just try to keep them intact, alright?” 

Sin looked to Sans with a tremble in her lip, before she gave a nod and moved forward suddenly to wrap her arms around him in a tight embrace. “Th-Thank you, Sans…” He always did try to make her life easier – whether it be talking to him or… things like this. 

He patted her back, “Yeah, yeah – get it hooked up. I’ll keep your other one safe. Call it a fashion statement for the audience,” He winked. “Knock ‘em dead, kid.” Sin’s lips pulled back with a grin, winking behind her visor. 

And just like that, he was gone faster than you could blink. _Teleportation_ , Sin shook her head with a smile. She turned back to the gift Sans had given her, unconsciously bringing a hand up to rub her left arm. The gesture would have looked adorable, as if she were nervous – if she didn’t twist sharply at the limb. With an audible, like wood splintering, CRACK – she pulled it from her shoulder.

That’s right – it was a prosthetic. The result of an accident a long time ago with a science project gone horribly wrong in High School. Too much infection with chemicals that burned away at the muscles – she’d opted for an amputation from below the shoulder, leaving her with at least the deltoid muscle to work with. She winced as it disconnected painfully, “Ow, ow, ow, ow!” When it finally let go, she shuddered at the empty sensation where her arm was. 

Placing the limb down, she reached into the box and pulled out the more modern extremity. It was, for the lack of better words… very Mettaton. Probably because it did belong to Mettaton.

Well, he didn’t need it now. 

A little adjustment and troubleshooting later and Sin was absolutely mystified by the limb as it felt so otherworldly. It took a long time to get used to its unconventional movements – she didn’t even know HOW she could make it loop like that – but once she felt fairly comfortable, Sin was out the door and walking the catwalk of the house. Showing off was one of her past times and she was smitten with the smiles, shocked expressions and hollering of ‘just how cool is that!’ as she ran, jumped, did cartwheels, flipped and just enjoyed how responsive her new arm and attire was. 

It was like she was… a new person. Reborn, almost! 

She wanted to run more – to test the affinity she had with her vestments and… perhaps get into a bit of trouble along the way? She would wait until tonight when all was quiet and most monsters had decided to turn in. Her debut would take place later; tonight, she was going to be the start of a new set of rumors!

\----

It was well into the retiring hour of the Underground when Sin awoke from her nap. She’d cited nerves as the reason for cutting her daytime training short and wanted to be rested for her night of fun. In no time, she’d undressed and suited up in the new technology. The arm was a godsend with how flexible it was to grab things from a distance, pull herself literally into the air and then disappear without a trace. Like her own personal grappling hook! 

Silently, she snuck out of the ruins and into the air of Snowdin. It had been three weeks since she’d caused her first scene and met with the King in a… heated introduction. Since then, monsters had been frantic to find her and present her to their King for whatever reward he had promised. She’d laid low, however, and enjoyed watching the daily news to hear Mettaton up the ante on her bounty. 

So far it was up to 10,000 G and a free backstage pass to his newest play, _‘SOULmates; A Mettaton Production!’_ With any luck, her stunt tonight might erase that little bounty on her head and present a new one to her alias. 

With the help of her new skates, she’d made much better time than before. The monsters that hadn’t gone to sleep, like the guards, watched on in awe as she sped past them with a grin. To a few, in her intoxicated state of exhilaration, she’d blown a kiss and enjoyed the way they flustered over her. She had never been so excited! 

The underground was a treat to traverse with newly paved roads, overpass walk-ways and tunnels through Waterfall and numerous paths that had been laid through Hotland. It was when she’d finally gotten into the deeper depths of the city, where richer inhabitants had lived to stay close to their king, that Sin had to be a bit more careful. 

Twice, since coming into the city, she’d nearly been captured by patrols and had to use her quick wits to shake them. So enamored by the chase, Sin hadn’t intended to make way her way toward the MTT Resort. She rode in on her skates and the gasp, cries and clamor of her entrance was all the entrance she needed as she rushed through the doors of the CORE. Once inside, she busied herself with finding a nice, dark corner to rest and catch her breath. 

Once settled down, she’d sat against a wall and heaved for air; the suit wasn’t as breathable as she would have liked, it seemed. Already, she was sweating and moved her visor up to wipe at her eyes, “Shit – wow!” She leaned her head against the wall with a smile, her chest rising and falling as her heart pounded from the high of her excitement. “That was-! Everything I hoped for! Hah, and I haven’t… even done a show yet!” Her imagination ran wild at the scene her mind painted.

As she rested, confident that she was safely tucked away from invasive eyes, she closed her eyes briefly. If she could just… get a few minutes of quiet. 

It was exactly a few minutes of the most peaceful rest she’d felt in a long time when a soft clatter woke her with a gasp, looking around quickly. In the dark of the corner, nothing seemed out of place – something definitely made a noise though. Perhaps one of the machines? She relaxed, likely paranoid since she wasn’t in the ruins. With an exhale, she reached up for her visor and brought it back down over her eyes before getting to her feet. She’d spent enough time away and got a good idea of how her suit worked. It was time to return. 

With a click, the blades popped from her boots and she sauntered away. 

Once she was a good distance away, however, a rectangular figure would light up and roll gently from the backdrop of the massive computers. With a click, retractable arms would pop out from it’s sides and place a gloved hand at it’s face in a contemplative gesture. “Hmmm, very interesting…” The box would chuckle robotically before rolling in the opposite direction she’d gone. “See you soon, Dear~” 

\----

Once she’d gotten back to the ruins, taking a more scenic route out of the city since she’d gotten a bit of energy from that nap, Sin was literally dragging her feet upon closing the giant door. She’d nearly collapsed to the floor right then and there…

-If there wasn’t a small skeleton in front of her, giving her the stink eye. She felt sweat gather at her temple, “H-Hey Sans, wha-what’s… up?” 

“You just couldn’t help yourself, could you?” He questioned, grin absent from his face to show just how serious he was. Sin didn’t have much to say to that, the obvious plainly clear. After a moment of silence, Sans gave a deep sigh, “I’m not going to get on your case, _but_ , I’m only going to say this once. That stunt you pulled had some… unseen consequences. For one,” He took a step back, beckoning her to follow. She did, taking off her visor along the way as he spoke. “-You were seen. Sure, in costume – but not in the way you were hoping.” 

“-‘The way I was-?’ Wait, Sans, I-” Sin attempted to interject, quickly stopped by a cerulean glare.

“You’re on TV, Kid.” …Oh no. 

The sound of a familiar MTT jingle caught her attention and she rushed up the stairs and into the living room. She didn’t notice the few stares she got, glares even, as she gazed into the set, Mettaton once again feeding the masses his news. 

**[Welcome again, Beauties and Gentlebeauties! I’ve got a _very_ special newscast for our little human that walks our underground paradise!]** He was dressed again, yet a knowing gleam in his eyes caught her attention. He knew… He knew something. **[Last night, our _vigilant_ camera system caught a brief flash of our lovely’s visage and let me be the first to say,-]**

Once again, only much less darkened, another clip of her – a video of her sitting in the corner she’d rested in and her face was a little easier to make out. Sin looked on, her eyebrow curled up in shock as the realization that her… alias little more than useless now. **[-Gorgeous, aren’t they? Given their attire, my lovely viewers, it would seem that we’ve got a performer among our glittering streets! Quick! The number!]** Mettation demanded, a manic smile on his face before the number appeared on the screen. 

“What in the hell is he doing?” Came the question from Mad Dummy. 

Burgerpants gasped, “Get a phone!” 

Just before Mettaton spoke, Sin pulled out the phone from a compartment in the front of her suit. **[One lucky viewer will have the chance to tell me, The King, if they believe this newest face is our lovely human! What a twist, should it be true! You could cut the drama with a knife, lovelies! Make your call – be a lucky winner!]** And as quickly as possible, Sin put the number in her phone. Holding it up to her face, she listened with heart beating a million miles an hour as the ringing persisted. 

In no later than a second, Mettaton would click a button and speak, **[Welcome, my dear! You’re on TV! What’s your name?]**

Sin waited a second to see if she connected, met only with silence, before she spoke, “U-Uhm, I-” She chanced a glance at her friends around her before her lips blundered, “S-Sin. My name is Sin,” She smacked herself in the head when everyone around her gave the most incredulous faces.

 **[My, Oh my – what a beautiful name; welcome to our show, Darling! Now, since we don’t have much time, tell me your thoughts! Do you think that our little criminal, a breath-taking visitor though she may be, is our newest little performer? The evidence is quite… Mmm, _compelling_ , wouldn’t you say?]** He gave the camera wink, and it felt like he had aimed it at the viewer he was talking to. 

She had to speak quickly, “No! Well, I mean,” She cleared her throat, “-She can’t be, because… who would do that, y’know? If-If they’re the one that broke in the Lab, then… why would they try joy-riding across the city? Heh, that-” She swallowed, finishing tentatively. “That’d be pretty dumb.” 

Oh, she felt the burn of eyes on her; very, very heated gazes. Even Mettaton, staring into the camera with such a shit-eating grin wasn’t convinced. God, why did she have to blunder this up?!

However, what happened next… wasn’t what she expected. **[What an elucidating fact! No, my lovely viewers, we seemed to have come up short this evening as to who our gorgeous actress may be. However, the mystery continues, and so will our search for this human! Stay determined, Darlings!]** And just like that… she was off the hook. Once the news went into a commercial about some MTT brand product, Sin turned to the rest of the occupants in the room and gave them all a nervous shrug. 

Behind her, Papyrus was the only one that patted her on the shoulder, “YOU DID GREAT, HUMAN! TO THINK, EVEN OUR GREAT KING WOULD BE SO BAMBOOZLED?” Somehow, that didn’t feel very reassuring…

“Bro, she got off lucky,” Sans added, giving a knowing look to Sin as she ran a hand through her hair shamefully. “He knows something, Kid. You’ve made a lot of mistakes, honestly, and Mettaton is sharp as knives. Also, Pap,” Sans got his brother’s attention. “Did you notice earlier when we checked on his highness that he had an… interesting glow about him?” 

Papyrus seemed to think about that, bringing a hand to his chin in though. “HMMM, WELL… THERE WAS AN… ACTUAL GLOW TO HIM! LIKE REALLY GLOWING! OH MY GOD,” Papyrus looked to his brother with a look of horror. “IS HE PREGANT?!” 

The resounded silence was suffocating, broken only by Sin bursting into laughter as Sans slapped a hand over his face. 

“Bro… the _other_ kind of glow. The rare kind,” He insisted, and this time Sin just looked between them as if they were sharing a joke only they could understand. At the hint, Papyrus seemed to pause and then look away. 

“OH. YOU MEAN THE SOULMATE ONE? YES, THAT WAS NEW! WHAT A WONDERFUL THING, ISN’T IT, SANS?!” 

Sin raised a curious eyebrow, not quite understanding the need to mention such a thing. Mettaton having a… soulmate wasn’t really important, was it? People had soulmates but that didn’t mean that they would find them. When her gaze met with Sans, opening her mouth to question him, she was met with his own disturbingly smug gaze. “…Uh, what?” She was so lost. 

Mad dummy came up to her, and the force of his yell was enough to shatter eardrums, “He means you, idiot! You must come from a really DULL stock!” At that, Sin flushed deeply before she scoffed and turned to walk away. 

“No, THAT is utterly ridiculous! I’m a human and he’s a monster; it’s practically incompatible!” She flailed her hands in emphasis before she flopped onto the couch with crossed arms. As she stewed, irritated at being called out for something so unrealistic, the entire room was silent. Some had indignant expressions while others were almost… sorrowful. Something once again had eluded her, and she had a feeling it was almost cultural… 

Having enough of the silence, she let out a pathetic sigh before she gave him and asked almost desperately, “What am I missing, guys…?”

As if on cue, Papyrus was the one to break the silence and answer, “WELL, YOU SEE… OH, SANS, I COULD USE YOUR HELP WITH THIS TALK!” He pleaded, earning a laugh from some of the monsters. 

“Sure thing, though we gotta make it fast,” He provided. He went right into it, “See, we weren’t always in the underground; monsters and humans sorta co-existed long before this whole ‘Capture the Human’ business began. Long story short, and before all the war nonsense – human and monsters had a unique relation to each other. Magic was pretty prevalent back then, so it wasn’t uncommon for certain humans and certain monsters to find themselves attracted to one another. Explicitly, sometimes,” His accompanying eyebrow waggle made the context quite clear. 

Sin rolled her eyes, though she couldn’t help but feel her face had heated up quite a few degrees. 

“So, naturally, both sides checked things out and it turned out that, in some rare cases, monster SOULS and human SOULS could intermingle. New monsters or new humans could be born, etcetera, etcetera,” He gestured like it was common knowledge. Meanwhile, Sin was thinking quite hard on this information. “Typically, when the SOUL shares a connection, it physically manifests…” His grin seemed to widen as he added an extra bit of information. “Don’t judge me too harshly, kid, but that suit had another function to, uh… help you keep YOU safe.” 

“What?” She gave him her undivided attention. “What is it?” 

“Easier to show ya,” He insisted and made a gesture of bringing his hand to his chest. “Wave over your chest.” 

Sin’s face scrunched up with irritation, “Sans, are you-?” 

“C’mon, I’m _all-heart_ , over here!” He chuckled, interjecting with famous wit. “But, no – do it.” With a sigh, Sin relented and brought her arm up to wave a hand over the chest. In a flash, LEDs in a peculiar shape lit up – transitioning between colors before it finally seemed to settle on one. 

Flickering into existence a moment later… was a digitized pink heart. All except Sans and Sin gasped, watching as it flickered before finally fading away. Sin could only stare at where the heart once was, her brain struggling to process what she’d just seen. Finally, she stammered and looked to Sans, “W-W-Was that-?!” 

“Yup.” 

“A-And…. Andhehas-?!” She pointed at the TV frantically, the only gesture she could come up with you-know-who in mind. Sans simply laughed. 

“A-yup!” 

“OH MY GOD, YOU’RE HIS SOULMATE?!” Papyrus declared with signature discretion, and Sin dropped her head in her hands with a groan. “THIS IS AMAZING! WE’VE GOT TO CELEBRATE! OH, I’M GOING TO PREPARE MY BEST SPAGETTI FOR THE CEREMONY!” As gleeful as a skeleton could be, Papyrus seemed to go from 0-100 in a matter of seconds. Sin jerked her head up with her face a glowing beacon of embarrassment. 

“’Ceremony’?! No, no ceremonies! N-No ‘soulmate’ stuff – C’mon GUYS, this is Mettaton we’re talking about here! The _King_? Or did you all conveniently forget that he’s tried making anyone that doesn’t ‘join his fanclub’ disappear?!” At the end of her rant, emotions running high as her mind wouldn’t let her forget the run-in she had with him in the Lab. They all just seemed to think that her being this ‘soulmate’ thing would solve their problems. As she calmed, looking to all the face that held a myriad of emotions, she simply shook her head with pity before turning around to walk off. “I’m tired, guys…” She’d talk in the morning… maybe…

Once gone, the monsters all seemed to look to one another for what to do next and when they all seemed to look to Sans expectantly, the skeleton could only stare back. “…What? Kid’s got a point, though her _heart_ may not be in the right place.” Papyrus groaned. 

As Sin rested, staring at her visor as thoughts rampaged with the new information, the monsters all used this time to talk about what to do. Tomorrow was the big show that Mettaton planned to release a new channel for the Underground to enjoy and they had to get all the preparations just right.


	3. Don't You Know Who I Think I Am?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sin makes her debut and all the Underground is enraptured, including a certain Robot King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, sorry for the lack of updates, guys but work kicked my ass, and then Steven Universe stole my muse and then I got super into an rp forum - yeah, no excuse but here's something for your trouble! Next chapter gets spicey! Also, included - as promised - a visage of Sin's armor a la on-stage performance!

The palace was a bustle with all signs of life; from everyday workers, to fans that were ravenous about getting into their seats – to the very vigilant guards that were placed in different locations as security for the event. The palace in particular was attached to the Core, so Mettaton was already at home as he walked by all of the workers as they did their last-minute checks on equipment, sound and the lines. The main star of the show, of course, was him but that didn’t mean he couldn’t use extras!  
  
Stopping in front of one of his agents, Papyrus, he greeted the skeleton with a purr, “Papy-Darling, how go the arrangements for our _surprise_ guest, should they arrive?”   
  
Papyrus, bless his SOUL, looked at the guest list in hand, “OH, WELL – YOU’VE GOT QUITE A FEW ‘VEE-EYE-PEERS’, BUT HONESTLY I DON’T KNOW WHERE THEY’RE SUPPOSED TO SIT!” He shrugged, and Mettaton’s suave smile gently melted into a blank expression.   
  
“…Darling, I’m talking about the human.”   
  
“WHAT? IS SHE ON THE LIST?!” Papyrus proceeded to check the list, not realizing that not only was she _not_ on the list, Mettaton wouldn’t have her name to put it down.   
  
Curious, Mettaton shook his head with a chuckle, “Dear, let’s take a step back. Now, while we’re not ‘certain’ they’ll show up, I’d like to make sure they’re fully accommodated… Do you remember _those_ arrangements, Darling?”   
  
For a long moment, Papyrus could only ‘hmm’ with a glove to his chin before finally, he ‘AHAH’ed! “YES, THE DUN-OH!” He covered her mouth, giving a wink. “THE ‘PLAYROOM’,” He corrected himself and Mettaton suddenly regretted the choice of code name for the dungeon.   
  
“Y-Yes, good!” He assured quickly. “Run along and make sure all is prepared! My newest channel can have NO interruptions!” With two solid claps, Mettaton dismissed the skeleton, whom rushed off with a gleaming salute. As he watched Papyrus go, the robot simply stared off in the distance with a hand on his hip. Slowly, his smile fell into a line upon his lips before finally he let out a deep sigh.   
  
Being King was… not what he expected it to be. Sure, there was glamor, and the spotlight was irrevocably his. He had no immediate challengers to the throne and he had the best of the best as agents to keep him… competent. However, it… he couldn’t help but feel this crushing sorrow and loneliness.   
  
Alphys was gone… Undyne was gone… Asgore was gone and, though he took up the mantle as King, it didn’t elude him that, honestly – he would have rather Asgore keep the throne!   
  
And then, out of nowhere and against all odds, _she_ comes along. A mess of a human that fell quite suddenly into their wonderous world – just like that child did – and what’s more, they were an amusing sort! From what he could see of their encounters, she truly was a beauty and made from fire and honey! He had no idea where she went when she wasn’t entertaining his court, but it had to be some place with monsters that took care of her.  
  
He was no fool to deception; that night when all of the palace of a flutter with word of a graceful, charming new entertainer on the block, he was well aware of who was under the mask. As if his eyes could possibly deceive him…  
  
A lurch in his SOUL finished his thoughts, bringing the hand from his hip to the casing of his floating SOUL.   
  
He knew from the moment they shared the, admittedly pornographic, moment in the dark of the lab – bathed in only the soft glow of his SOUL, that there was a connection that was explicit. She was, without a doubt, his SOUL mate. Naturally, he balked at the next course of action – whatever that was – he should take. He so desperately wanted something to fill this hole that was only widening with every new doctrine or magnate he decided was best for his fellow monsters.  
  
“My liege!” Came a sudden call and Mettaton snapped out of his thoughts to be greeted by a sound technician. “We’re ready to begin in ten minutes, Sir,” To which Mettaton gave an absolutely dramatic gasp.   
  
“Make-up check!” He declared, rushing with confident strides towards his powder room before he would take to the stage shortly.   
  
He really… really hoped she would show.   
  
\----  
  
Sans wasn’t here yet, but that was to be expected! If she was going to get there at the right moment, without San’s absence to be too noticeable, they had decided to time the entrance perfectly to avoid any complications and questions. So, fully suited to the occasion, Sin was waiting in Waterfall by Undyne’s house sat cross-legged while trying to keep relaxed. It was burnt to the ground from some freak cooking accident and… in memory of her, they didn’t try to restore it. That was fine – no one really came out this way, except-  
  
“Oh… hey, Sin…” Napstablook appeared beside her, floating into existence. Sin gave him a smile, the visor obstructing her eyes but not her mouth.   
  
“Blooks – good to see you! Excited?” He had been as appraised of the situation as all the other monsters and, admittedly, she had talked to him when she was at her lowest.   
  
He fidgeted, “A-…A little… Nervous for you, mostly… Are you going to be okay…?” His concern was the most touching thing and Sin lifted her visor to gaze at him with soft and caring eyes.   
  
“I’ve been practicing, Blooks! Trust me, Mettaton is NOT going to see me coming!” Her assurance was a common occurrence, though seeing Napstablook doubtful made her a little less than confident. He was stewing over something and, while that wasn’t uncommon, something about it was different. Sin softly questioned him, “Is… something wrong, Blooks?”   
  
For a few tense moments, Napstablook seemed so nervous about saying what he wanted to say, and she could see him start to fade away with a ‘Ohhhhh….’. When he was gone, Sin let her shoulders sag with disappointment. Not at him, but at the helpless feeling she felt when she couldn’t do anything for him. Snapping her visor back down, she took a look at the timer before getting to her feet.   
  
The show was about to start. She did a quick sound check, checked the functionality on all her gadgets and finally… With a wave over her chest, she observed the status of her SOUL. It was full, not showing any glitches or pieces at risk of breaking or cracking. She was healthy, confident… sorta, but definitely ready for anything! Sans told her that her SOUL could reflect many things about her – feelings, injuries and even statuses like poison.   
  
Or when… Mettaton was close by. That was something she found out for herself, however.   
  
With a ‘Pop!’ of her in-line blades releasing, Sin counted down the seconds. It would have been easier with a-  
  
“Sin… Over here…” Napstablook suddenly called, and Sin looked up to see him gesturing towards his house. Quickly, she skated over and was about to ask what was wrong when she noticed that he’d pulled the TV close to the door. It was showing the beginning of the news program and Mettaton was just beginning to make his announcement. This was what she needed! With a smile, she gave him a thumbs-up and he reciprocated with his own, a small smile on his ghostly visage.   
  
She watched closely, the stage as bright as can be as the King stood in front of all in a splendor of color and theatrics. It was coming up on her cue soon, and she took a few steps back as she observed him with a smirk on her face.   
  
Sin couldn’t wait to wipe that salacious smile off his face.  
  
In a flash, Sans appeared next to her and she looked at him with a wide smile, “ _Break a leg_ , Kid,” He bestowed upon her in luck before she took his offered hand in her own.   
  
“Hell yeah!” In a blink of an eye, they were gone – leaving Napstablook to stare on in awe before he turned back to the show.   
  
\----  
  
_This was it! This was it! They were finally doing this! Stay cool, stay fresh! Be loose!_ Sin chanted in her mind as the vertigo wore off from the landing. Looking forward, Sin observed her surroundings quickly.   
  
Behind the audience; hidden in the darkness of the far-end of the catwalk that would lead up to the stage. No guards were located here; sloppy. Just ahead, Mettaton was owning the microphone, riling up his fans.   
  
In a few moments, the transcript of his speech memorized – courtesy of Sans - she would launch from the catwalk and straight onto the stage. At that same moment, the lights would ‘malfunction’ and a trapdoor below Mettaton would have him fall below onto a harmless bed of blankets arranged beforehand.   
  
Then, it would be all on her to bring the show to its conclusion.   
  
Sin waited, powering the rocket propulsion in her skates…  
  
“And now-!” He proceeded to build-up. “The moment you’ve all been waiting for! Beauties and Gentlebeauties! I present to you-!”  
  
GO!  
  
Cutting off Mettaton’s sentence, Sin’s skates launched her straight away past the crowd and she hammed it on up with laughter, waves and blowing kisses at all she passed by. Gasps and cries were everywhere and, just as she reached the stage, she would make use of the small ramp and hopped onto the platform. In a clatter, she side-braked right in front the King and practically bathed the floor in sparks that wow’ed the crowd.   
  
Against her better judgement, Sin stared a little longer at Mettaton, drinking in his reaction. His mouth agape in awe, slack-jawed and… was…was that a pixelated heart in his eye? Don’t forget your lines, her brain jumped on her and her smile widened before she sassily plucked the microphone from his hands.   
  
She brought it to her lips and poured in the sugar, “What a lovely introduction, My King! And on the day of the release of your newest show!” She turned to the crowd, throwing an arm into the air as she dominated the announcement. “Thank you for having me!” And, like a well-rehearsed scene, the crowd erupted into cheers.   
  
Behind her, Mettaton was quickly regaining his composure, “Now, wait just a second-!” He stepped towards her, her face dropping into an annoyed frown. He reached for her shoulder, only to miss by miles as she gracefully skated around him in a flourish of spins and addressed the crowd once more.   
  
“Are you guys ready to ROCK?!” She nearly screamed into the mic, delighting in the monsters screaming back at her with a chorus of affirmations. Mettaton looked to them in shock, double-taking at the attention that _should_ have been his tonight! In a surprisingly sensual move, Sin wheeled backwards while crooking a finger towards Mettaton. Just then, the lights went out and the audience clamored for an explanation.   
  
Too enthralled with getting her off the stage, he stomped towards her, “You’ve got FIVE seconds to get off the st-WHhhooaa!!” And then it was ‘down’ with the king, the trap-door distraction working according to plan. She regained her place on stage just as the lights were restored.   
  
No longer was the stage bathed in a palette of silver and golds, though the glitter and sparkle remained. Flashing from behind her was a strobe light, from the sides of the stage – spotlights were colored in reds and purples as they attacked her angles from all sides. The music started, a song she’d listened to over and over again while on the surface – her own writings had to be put on hold from the short-notice of it all. But she damn sure practiced for this!  
  
  
  
With a spin of the microphone in her hand, Sin struck a side pose and began to sing ‘Eye to Eye’.  
  
_“I got myself a notion  
And one, I think that you’ll understand.”_  
  
She changed poses, skating flawlessly around the stage to point at the crowd.   
  
_“To set the world in motion  
By reaching out for each other’s hands!”_  
  
She could see the crowd jumping to the beat, her smile beaming to each and every new fan.   
  
_“Maybe we’ll discover  
What we should’ve known all alo~ng, YEAH!  
One way or another…” _  
  
She spun in a flourish of movement before she waved a hand over her chest, gesturing back and forth like a beating heart. When her SOUL flickered to life, the crowd exploded with life!  
  
_“Together’s where we both belong!”_   
  
The immediate start of the next verse was premeditated by an explosion of fire soaring into the air and Sin never felt so sexy, so wanted and so **alive**! She pranced the stage, her skates taking a backseat in her boots and she quickly adjusted to land legs.   
  
_“If we listen to each other’s hearts  
We’ll find we’re never too far apart!   
And maybe love is the reason why  
For the first time ever we’re seeing it EYE TO EY~E!”_  
  
As she jumped in place on the stage, she would lead the crowd to do the same and all it was at this point that Sin knew that all of the Underground HAD to be watching with a smile on their face.   
  
\---  
  
Below, reeling from his tumble from fame, Mettaton was growling, huffing and puffing as he struggled to liberate himself from the blanket nest he fell upon. He could hear the change of whatever gig that accursed woman had taken his announcement over to do and he wasn’t… unimpressed, but it was hard to appreciate while he was so livid! “Clever… Clever, little _Human_ ,” He chuckled darkly, finally giving up to just lay back and enjoy the show. He looked over at a camera that was used for stagehands to observe the scene and couldn’t help the smirk as he watched her own the spotlight.   
  
He felt himself filling with optimism; at least he was upstage by someone with talent!  
  
“Just you wait, dear – the curtain call isn’t the end of the show~!”   
  
\---  
  
The light effects were fantastic and so well-placed! As Sin bounced into the next verse, the most realistic laser wall was projected onto stage as she fell into allusion turned to imagery and pretended to lean against the wall with a hand thrown over her forehead.   
  
_“If a wall should come between us  
Too high to climb  
Too tough to break through!” _  
  
She twisted around and gestured an open hand to the crowd.   
  
_“I know that love will lead us  
And find a way to bring me to you!” _  
  
She strutted ahead, lights in her suit flickering to life as the stage darkened with every word.   
  
_“So, don’t be in a hurry  
Think before you count us ou~t  
You don’t have to worry!  
I will never let you down,”  
  
_ She sung to the ceiling, pouring her very SOUL into the lyrics as the crowd screamed.  
_  
Nothing’s gonna stop us no~w!”_  
  
Her visor blinked, LEDs producing a heart that would marquee left and right to the beat of the song as she bounced to the repeat of the chorus – encouraging the crowd to join in singing with an ecstatic wave.   
  
Once the new verse started, Sin could feel sweat trickle down her forehead, but she ignored it and pushed onward to strike a pose.   
  
_“If you’re every lonely-  
STOP!”_  
  
Her heart was pounding, the digitized form of her SOUL pulsating at the same rate. From where she sang and for who – she would pretend to keep to herself.   
__  
“You don’t have to be!  
After all, it’s only  
A beat away from you and m~e! Yeah!”  
  
The light returned, red and purple flooding the floor and moving around in a pattern to stoke the crowd as the chorus played on and everyone joined in like it was a concert on the surface. As the song eased to an end, Sin would stand upon the stage as her chest rose and fell with the struggle to take back air into her lungs.  She absorbed the love of the crowd, some even calling out their love for her, before she skated backwards a bit and raised her hand in the air.   
  
“Thank you-! Heh, you guys are incredible! I’ve gotta run, but please-” She laughed, striking another pose as she laughed. “Give my regards to the King!” And with that, she dropped the mic and proceeded to vivaciously take her exit center-stage and skate away back the way she came.  
  
It was at this point that Mettaton had liberated himself from the blankets and made his own cued appearance on stage; even from the quickly growing distance she put between them, Sin could see the positively smoldering intrigue in his eyes as she disappeared into the halls of the castle to find a way out.   
  
She barely suppressed a shudder as she wondered what he would retaliate with after this!


	4. Irresistable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Concert, Sin tries to escape the Castle but runs into some... problematic obstacles - getting a little too close to the devious Mettaton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short but I have WAY more content coming - as well as a mysterious side-story coming that is sure to knock you off your feet. Be wary, however - it's what one would call the 'Worst Case Scenario'. Also, a quick thanks to all whom have enjoyed this so far!

“Oh, man!” Sin gasped softly as she leaned against a part of wall that was darkened just enough that she could avoid being seen. She flipped up her visor and used the ball of her palm to wipe away the sweat that had gotten in her eyes. “I really… hope that Mettaton… chills out with the shows for a while,” She spoke between breaths before she felt a smile bloom upon her face.  
  
She’d never felt such euphoria before, even when she was younger and on stage as a child. This was beyond her wildest expectations of amazing and she’d _pulled it off_!  
  
Sin scoffed and snarked, “I bet he’s green with envy, right now… Wish I could see his reaction,” She added, almost ruefully.  
  
A flashback of his face was pulled to her mind’s eye and she felt her cheeks burn with something other than heat-exhaustion. The way his eyes narrowed and bore into her, dark thoughts no doubt swirling in their depths. His grin was practically predatory, and she could swear that when he grinned there were fangs there. For what purpose those were for, Sin wasn’t sure she wanted to find out. With a painful swallow, she closed her eyes at the imagery before shaking her head.  
  
No. No falling for the King… no matter how alluring he was…  
  
Her eyes snapped open at that and she slapped a hand to her cheek a few times to cease the thoughts, “Stop, stop, stop! You… You’ve got a job to do, damn it!” And with that, she got to her feet and ended her rest by following the instructions Sans gave her.  
  
After passing the fourth corner, leading into another similarly made hallway, Sin was feeling the anxiety. Was she lost? God help her, if she was; every moment she stayed in the castle was another moment she could run into him and she wasn’t confident she could keep her cool like she did on stage. She passed another corner, looking around and moving faster to try and speed up the process of escape.  
  
Unsurprisingly, she met another corner but stopped completely, looking very closely at the halls in front of her. Doors lined the walls; the carpet was unchanged, and the windows showed nothing out of the ordinary… But after traversing the halls more than twice – where are the monsters?  
  
Something was wrong here and a growing pit in her stomach told her this had Mettaton written all over it. Tentatively, she stepped forward and decided to try one of the doors. Locked, as it should be… She tried another, but this one opened. With a nervous swallow, Sin slowly eased it open to peer inside.  
  
It was a bedroom; nothing too fancy or out of the ordinary there, even if it was pretty dark. She threw one last look over her shoulder before she walked inside and shut the door – locking it for good measure. She’d stay in here for a while to plan her escape properly and then, maybe using the clothes in the closest, she’d try for some disguise with which to leave undetected with.  
  
With a shake of her head, she walked over to the bed before falling backwards among the duvets, “This didn’t pan out like I’d hoped,” She muttered, finally able to bring her thoughts out loud – it made it easier to process them. “I mean, the show was great but, I-” She paused, uncertain how to translate the sinking feeling into words. “-it feels short-lived. Like I’m gonna regret it, or something…” The idea was almost depressing, and she laid an arm across her face, visor taken off and set beside her.  
  
She didn’t know how much time had passed by the time she opened her eyes, but she felt more rested than she had since the show. Sin leaned up, drowsy orbs slowly taking in her surroundings before she yawned and rubbed her eyes. She’d no sooner managed to get all the crust from her eye when the sound of clacking footsteps alerted her to the presence of someone outside her door and closing in.  
  
And Sin could recognize those heels from anywhere. “Shit!” She cursed softly, clamoring from the bed and quickly scanning the room with her dark-adjusted eyes. Closet, closet – where is the closet?! Seeing two doors, Sin didn’t hesitate to just pick one at random and rush through it, closing the door behind her as softly as possible.  
  
None too soon, either because she heard the other door open with a click. She thought she locked it! _Wait, please tell me-_ She looked down at the door handle and her blood ran cold. _WHO DOESN’T PUT A LOCK ON A BATHROOM DOOR HANDLE?!_ At this point, her heartbeat was pounding against her chest again and felt as though she was trembling so hard she’d shatter.  
  
She looked around the bathroom, searching for any escape or means to defend herself with. She wasn’t… certain Mettaton wouldn’t attack her, so she needed something! Just as her eyes settled on a plunger, settling on an almost ingenious idea, she felt the door handle wiggle.  
  
“Oh, ho ho – Darling~…” Came the sing-song voice of her doom. “I bet you’re wondering how I found you, _hm_?” She’d pressed her back up against the door to try and hold him out and, without thinking, grasped the door handle in one hand.  
  
“U-Uh, no! Not really,” She responded, certain that this was some sort of plan he’d cooked up somehow. “Honestly just trying to think of a way out of here, really!” She admonished herself; really, conversing between a bathroom door?!  
  
“Well, you can rest your pretty little brain before it cooks itself, because here’s the news, sweetie-” She felt him lean against the door as his voice dropped into that ‘Ohno,that’shot’ octave, _“-You’re not leaving this room.”_ Before Sin could lose herself in the absolutely _carnal_ reaction that elicited from her, she’d thrown herself across the bathroom just as Mettaton shoved himself against the door – slamming forward and nearly falling onto the ground. He’d grabbed the sink just in time.  
  
He looked over at Sin, his look of surprise melting into one of elated arousal at seeing her on the floor, “This is no time for a nap on the floor, Darling; here, let me help you-” Leaning forward, he was soon jolted aback by the sudden appearance of a plunger brandished in his face.  
  
Whilst still on the floor, Sin lean towards him with a hell-cat expression, threatening him with a humorous declaration, “I’m not afraid to take the _plunge_ , either!”  
  
A silent moment was shared between them, Mettaton looking at the tool with a disgusted grimace and Sin trying to valiantly still her beating heart. Slowly, she got to her feet and pushed the King back with the most effective weapon she couldn’t have even imagined using. When he seemed almost disappointed, she hesitated in her use of the toilet-side tool before she let out a sigh and lowered it. In disbelief, he looked between the tool and her before she tossed it to the ground.  
  
Mettaton was at a loss for words, concern etched into his face, “Darling…?”  
  
“I-…Is this what we’re gonna be doing?” Sin seemed to ask out of nowhere, unable to meet his eyes as she seemed trapped in a sudden existential crisis. He raised a tailored eyebrow at that, but Sin wasn’t quite finished, “I’m just-! I don’t… know, what this is?” Cautiously, she waved a hand over her chest and Mettaton’s face softened at the soft pulsation of the digitized SOUL that appeared. However, something urgent caught his attention.  
  
A very faint, almost impossible to see, crack has started to form from the center and go outward, and the meaning behind such a thing was easily decrypted; uncertainty, a lack of hope. He looked between her heart and the face of conflict upon Sin’s face. It was only a moment later that she looked up to find herself suddenly pulled into a tight embrace, making the heart disappear.  
  
The words were equally hard to get out, “My dear, it’s… not often that I find myself enraptured by something as amazing as what I saw tonight. As much as you _ruined_ my set, trashed by carefully choreographed scene and made an utter fool of me,” Every addition was laced with amused annoyance, followed up with a soft admission, “- you dazzled me; and believe me, Honey, that isn’t an easy thing to do.”  
  
Enveloped in an embrace that Sin found appallingly comforting, she found her eyes getting heavy with emotion as he seemed to confess something just as deep. _Damn, I’m falling for a robot…_  
  
Gently, he pulled away from her but held firmly to the shoulder pauldrons of her suit and Sin could see a passionate fire burning in his visible fuchsia eye, “I can’t imagine what future awaits you, Darling, but it’s not one that you’ll go through alone,” He leaned closer, staring into her own half-lidded gaze, before continuing, “Whatever… role we play in the other’s lives – that is, mine and yours… I want you to know that I won’t _ever_ let you fall, Darling.” And he meant every word.  
  
Sin, bottom lip trembling at his words, struggled to keep eye contact as she gripped tightly onto the fabric of his cape. It was soft, comforting and helped her to stay grounded. Hesitantly, she relaxed and leaned against Mettaton; she hadn’t noticed it before, but the fans that worked overtime to keep him cool were buzzing loudly and the sound melted the intensity away. She smiled, trying to put her inhibitions away to say something as equally endearing, “That’s… good to know,” Damn it.  
  
Maybe next time.  
  
\----  
  
A few minutes had passed, warm and settled in an embrace neither seemed to mind taking place in a bathroom, before Mettaton opened his eye to glance down at Sin still within his arms. It wasn’t a stretch to believe that she was still quite magnetized to his embrace, but the kingly robot had a more… interesting idea in mind to lift her spirits.  
  
Willfully, Sin tried to ignore the time that passed to just hold onto every moment she possibly could – even if it wasn’t anything more than the King’s short-lived mercy. She felt him move slightly and hadn’t paid it much mind until a wave of warm air drafted over her neck. With a shudder, Sin made to slightly lean back, “Metta-aAA~!” In an electrifying move, she felt a warm tongue lave over the skin of her neck and couldn’t help the positively girlish shriek that escaped her. Instinctively, she tried to push Mettaton off and only received a dark chuckle in response.  
  
“Now, now,” He rumbled softly in her ear, giving a tantalizing lick to the lobe. Sin resisted the urge to make a sound as he continued, “Have you forgotten my promise those oh-so few weeks ago, dearest?” Sin could feel him move lower, bending down to mar her neck in sweet and spicy kisses. “You broke the law-” He punctuated every sentence with a rough kiss, each harsher than the last. “You disobeyed orders~ and, most _damning_ of all, my sweet lovely…” He brought his forehead to hers, and oh – what a look she was giving him. It sent a delicious charge through his system. “You dared to escape me, and that…” He grinned, “-won’t be happening again.”  
  
By the point, Sin was… she didn’t know what the fuck she was, honestly. Turned on? Terrified? Both? All she could do was stare up at the most beautiful face she’d ever seen, practically millimeters from her own, and wonder – why hadn’t she kissed him yet? Fix that.  
  
Motivated by the liquid heat that rushed through her veins, Sin pressed herself as close to his chest as possible to slot her mouth against his. Whether or not he expected it didn’t seem to matter as Mettaton was quick to react and even quicker to improvise. With a cry of surprise, Sin was lifted with ease by the backs of her thighs and they were moving – quickly; the entire time, they’re lips refused to disengage from their play.  
  
Her back landed against the softness of a bed, a metal body quickly covering her own that felt like it was overheating. The fans in his chest worked tirelessly, the loudest sound in the room, to cool Mettaton from his own passion. Like before, but in reverse, he smoothed a hand from the back of her thighs towards her hips, giving a gentle squeeze before he cupped his hands upon her very shapely posterior.  
  
Sin squeaked, an adorable sound that had Mettaton grinning cheekily as their lips parted. “You’re so _addicting_ , Darling,” A sentiment punctuated by another searing kiss that prevented Sin from admonishing him. When finally, he let up to allow Sin to breathe, an issue he didn’t have, she was left glaring at him under bedroom eyes and a red-as-can-be complexion. He chuckled, “I love what I do to you…”  
  
Her lips parted to speak, but she could only let out a breathless laugh in response, “Is it ever _not_ about you?”  
  
His lips curled in almost predatory grin, showing off very sharped canines, “You’d have it no other way,” And leaned in once more, as if even a few seconds apart was too much, to brush the tips of his teeth against the skin of her throat. A few closer-than-she’d-like nips and Sin felt her legs beginning to tremble from the overstimulation. With a tongue that felt so close to the real thing, he laved over the minor cuts he’d caused before licking his lips. “Hmm~ You taste so sweet, my dear – the very thought of where else you taste fills me with…” He took in a sharp breath of air before he released it in a dangerous growl, “- _Determination_.”  
  
O-Oh… “Fuck,” Sin hissed softly before gloved hands came up to grasp at the front of his majestic mantle and pull him into a searing kiss. He let out a sound of surprise before getting right into it, obviously not expecting such a forward response. Matching swipe for swipe, the air thick with the sound of the exchange of kisses, it was Sin whom pushed the robot along in between their lip lock, “Clothes. Off. Now.”  
  
The sound of the whirring fans stuttering was impossible to ignore, and Sin finally figured out why it was so hot in here as Mettaton groaned, voice box glitching, “God, I-I love it when you take _a-a-action_ ,” Adding an extra kiss or two in there before he went to town. Despite the darkness and nuance of Sin’s attire, he was quick to understand the garment’s functions. Latches were unhooked, spandex was rolled with expert precision down legs that nearly rivaled his own. All of this done with care while under the incredibly intoxicating haze of his arousal.  
  
With his little human stripped bare, he was met with an… odd assortment left over and Mettaton stared in confusion at the arm that was _awfully familiar_. A singular glance at Sin’s face revealed that she was more than embarrassed about him finding it. “Darling… Care to explain?” He softly encouraged, not angry or offended in the least.  
  
Sin, meanwhile, had opted to look off to the side into the darkness as if it were the most interesting scene; once prompted, she’d glanced up at him and swallowed – he didn’t… seem upset. “I, uhm… It was…” Oh, wow, this was hard. “I lost my arm a long time ago, and – uh, well, I’d used prosthetics ever since. Th-The show coming up required something flexible and, well-” She brought a hand up to her face, flustered as she spit out the rest, “-Ifoundthisandmadeitwork!”  
  
As Sin died a little on the inside, Mettaton simply chuckled at the reaction he received, “Dearest, calm down! I’m really not mad; promise, Darling. It’s quite flattering, actually,” As if to prove it, he brought his gloved hand to her own and interlocked their four-fingered hands. “Oh my, Darling, look,” He cooed, using his other to gently coax her hand from her face. When she finally glanced at their interlocked fingers, he finished with a sensual purr, “-We match now.”  
  
Staring up at him, taking in every dimly-silhouetted feature that she could see, Sin felt herself almost swell with an emotion she could hardly identify, yet she’d felt it so much around him; she should know! Without realizing it, a stream of wetness fell along her cheek and Mettaton was the first to notice. Seduction softened into the most endearing expression she’d seen on his face and she felt a gentle finger wipe the trail away. It was hard to speak, let alone say ‘thank you’, but she tried, “Metta-” She began, but choked at the last second as a sob wracked through her. God, it just felt like too much at once!  
  
“Shh,” He consoled, pulling his arm around to grasp hold of the oversized mantle and cover them both. “It’s alright, Dear,” The appearance of tears, even while in the throes of passion, was the decided stopping point of their fun and games. No matter the sexual tension he was feeling, this… whatever the sweet feeling was that made his SOUL swell with power and bring him a contentedness he’d forgotten in the years since becoming a star – he would fall before he ruined it.  
  
Tucked away in the softness of Mettaton’s effects, the kingly robot situated themselves to heft Sin up into his arms and move them further onto the bed; later, taking his place at her side upon the blankets. Sin, whilst he’d adjusted them, was doing her best to keep her body covered closely with the mantle. It didn’t bother Mettaton in the least and he simply smiled down upon her as he laid on his side, head propped with an elbow. After a moment of Sin fidgeting within the coverings, he asked, “Comfortable?”  
  
She opened her mouth to say something but stopped – hesitation preventing her from speaking her mind. Mettaton’s smile slightly faded, “Darling?”  
  
“I-It’s… fine, I just-!” She stumbled over her words, face flustered as she felt her bare skin rub against the luxurious material of his mantle. She wasn’t really ‘in the mood’, but that didn’t stop the liquid heat from burning within her veins. She wanted closeness; to feel affection and companionship since coming to the underground and there was a constant thrumming within her very being and that wished for it to be Mettaton.  
  
As if to read her mind, the diva pulled themselves closer and reached for the mantle before he paused, “May I, Gorgeous?” Sin pondered the idea for a moment before she nodded and was soon skin to metal with the robotic king. The effect was nearly instant as he wrapped the material around them and pulled Sin close to his chest. The fans weren’t operating as fast as they were before and so, instead of the searing heat, Sin was met with an enveloping warmth and shuffled closer without realizing it. Mettaton chuckled, shocked but pleasantly so, “My, someone’s a cuddler.”  
  
Sin felt a spike of shamefulness and had attempted to push away with an apology on the tip of her tongue, but was quickly stopped by Mettaton’s arms tightening around her – nearly wrapping around her twice. “U-Uhm…?”  
  
“No escaping, remember?” He chided playfully. In response, Sin let out a sigh and resigned herself to the embrace of her enemy. In spite of this, she was smiling into the soft material of his chest. As time stretched on and she felt her eyes begin to droop, likely coming down from the adrenal high of the moment, the soft auto-tuned voice of Mettaton would sooth her into rest, “You look exhausted, love; rest and we’ll continue our little game later.”  
  
With the darkened haze of the room pulling at her vision, Sin felt herself gradually fall into slumber; her final thought had her wondering… Would this peace last?  
  
\-----  
  
Like a over-used trend, Sin had no idea how long she’d been asleep; waking up to an unfamiliar set of… arms? - Around her was the second thing that started to drag the sleep from her eyes.   
  
What was the first thing?  
  
The sound of incessant beeping, consistent and annoying, as she moved back just enough to try and adjust to the darkness of the room. As she blinked the sleep from her eyes, the features of a certain robot became clearer and Sin felt her body start to heat up from sheer embarrassment.   
  
_OH my god, I-I’m in M-M-Mettaton’s arms… N-Naked… What-How-?!_ She trembled both from shame and fear as she tried to slip out of Mettaton’s noodle arms. Each second spent trying to slide out of the arms was met with the tense hope that she wouldn’t wake him and – boy, what a turn of events that would turn into. However, when there wasn’t any response, Sin realized that something definitely wasn’t right. He couldn’t be that heavy a sleeper, could he? Wait, how did he even sleep?!   
  
Once freed from his embrace, Sin looked him over – there, behind the curtain of hair, was a faint light that flashed dimly with each annoying beep. Cautiously, still dubious of Mettaton’s state, she moved his hair to the side to see an icon surrounded by mis-matched darkened plating; quite an obvious one too with a ‘dangerously low battery’ symbol. Despite the relief that washed over her, Sin started to panic at the message displayed, “Oh jeez! U-Uhm, does he just-? -Charge up somewhere or something?!” She hissed softly, looking around at his body.   
  
Ugh, it was too dark!   
  
Getting up from the bed, Sin quickly got together her clothes and re-dressed faster than she’d ever done before. She had no idea what would happen to Mettaton if he ran out of power and, honestly – she didn’t want anything terrible to happen to him! Once dressed, she quickly rushed to the light switch and flipped it on to get a better look at him. With a flourish, she removed the mantle that he’d placed across both of them. It was much easier to see him now and Sin worked quickly to try and find something, anything that looked like a charge cord. After a solid five minutes of searching, Sin sat on the bed beside him with a huff. “Damn it.”   
  
As she sat, thinking about what to do next whilst biting her lip – a sudden thought came to her. Quickly, she pressed a button on the front of her armor and looked around for her visor. The vibration function helped her to locate it right next to the King’s crown on the beside nightstand. She snatched it up and put it on, enabling the voice feature, “Contact Sans.” She spoke firmly, waiting for the ringtone to begin.   
  
After four rings, he picked up, “Where are you?” The voice on the other side sounded deadly serious.   
  
She’d apologize later, “How does Mettaton charge? I _really_ don’t have a lot of time here!” She hoped he’d understand the urgency in her voice. After a second of silence, she heard a sigh from the other side.   
  
“There’s a slot on his back; can you get to it?” He questioned. Sin looked at Mettaton with an expression of anxiety.   
  
“Uhhh-! Sure, yeah,” She was going to have to. “One sec,” With a grunt, she tried to carefully push the robot over onto his stomach. “Oh jeez!” She hissed, groaning at the strain from the very surprisingly heavy body. “J-Just… a second-!” After what felt like forever, she gave a gasp of relief when she’d situated him appropriately. There, as Sans said, was a slot. “I-I see it,” She said between breathes.   
  
“Good; there’s a button above it; press that button and it should produce a cord,” Already, she was gently feeling out the surface for a button and upon pressing it, she was met with a click of his cord; similar to a male outlet piece. Carefully, she took hold of it and pulled just enough to reach the outlet under just above the nightstand next to her.   
  
“I got it,” She informed Sans, plugging in the cord. Immediately, the beeping ceased, and a soft sound of energy seemed to hum from Mettaton. “I think he’s charging now,” She observed, taking a step back to look over Mettaton once more.   
  
“That’s… a relief,” Sans seemed to hesitate in saying. “Now, where are you? The King hadn’t returned since the debacle and, believe me, everyone has a _Metta-TON_ of questions for where you were,” Since winced, expecting to get an earful when she returned, “Need me to pick you up?”   
  
She was opening her mouth to tell Sans ‘Yes’, when a sudden hesitation came over her. Without realizing, she’d looked over at the bed-ridden robot and felt a very strong pull. That same gravitation she’d felt before had come back and she swallowed before responding, “Yeah, just… one second, okay? I’ll meet you outside the castle…” She hated the way her voice cracked.   
  
“Uh… okay?” With a click, he disconnected, and Sin was alone once more with Mettaton. This time, however, it was by her own choice. She probably had about five minutes and really didn’t know what to do with it! Cautiously, she walked around the side of the bed and sat next to the sleeping android. On his stomach, with his hair covering most of his face, he almost appeared like a fallen angel from biblical lore; terrifying but also alluring and dangerous.   
  
Sensations tied to the memories from just before she’d fallen asleep in his embrace returned to the surface of her mind and she shuddered, her face a slight tint of pink. She delicately reached a hand to his face, pulling the hair back to see the darkened side of his face again. There, replacing the previous message, was an icon of a battery slowly charging. And for some reason, that sent an overflow of relief through her system in the form of a smiling sigh. He’d be fine…  
  
That was enough for her. Sin, feeling daring with her new relief, leaned forward enough to angle a very chaste kiss upon the rough plating of where his eye would be. With that gesture, she backed up and went back around the bed. The sound of the door opening, and closing would signal her departure, leaving her to traverse the previous confusing halls much more easily. Magic, right?  
  
\----  
  
In a flash, Sans and Sin would be walking through the flowers of the ruins, one more quickly than the other as they entered Toriel’s home. Sans had given up on asking what kept her from returning back to their base and had since relented to just taking it easy with a nap. The King would be out for a while, after all…  
  
Once inside, Sin quickly did what damage control she could with the onslaught of questions. Thankfully, there were accolades and congratulations thrown in from her first show and what a big hit it was. Everyone was concerned, and Sin understood why; she just needed time to figure out how to explain it. When she’d finally deflected one last time with Burgerpants, and he was oddly infatuated with wanting to know what had happened, Sin had finally closed and locked her door to relax.   
  
With her back against the wood, she slowly slid down the surface to sit down against the door and push her face into her hands with a groan. She’d had so much fun at the show; felt so liberated from the shackles of her own self-doubt, but when she was with Mettaton… She couldn’t describe it. Falling into delicious pieces was one way, albeit tooth-achingly poetic. Trapped in a beautiful disaster was another way to describe how she felt around him…  
  
She scoffed, shaking her head at how much of a romantic she was being; he wasn’t supposed to be some irresistible gentleman; she was expecting some terrifying dictator that would sooner send her to the dungeon than entertain her. Yet, here they were – dancing a fine line between enemies and lovers.   
  
Finally, away from prying eyes and distractions, Sin could think more clearly on what was happening to her. She recalled San’s explanation about SOULs and how her and Mettaton’s were apparently connected; she couldn’t deny that anymore. However, despite knowing this, Sin was resistant to the idea of some sort of mythical betrothal that transcended fate or something like that. Did that have some bearing on how she responded to him, though?   
  
She’d had crushes, boyfriends, and even… just slightly a girl crush? Learning about oneself was a journey of self-discovery, after all. But this? This was a mess of emotions that both intrigued and frightened her. He was charming and desirable; attractive but also unattainable. Something about him felt elusive, but at the same time magnetized to her very presence.   
  
He wasn’t human, but wasn’t that the point? Some sort of sentient robot that fancied themselves a star and the king of the underground? Did robots have SOULs? He did, so… Sin rubbed her temples, “Headaaaache…” She wasn’t really getting anywhere with this.   
  
A sudden knocking at her door preceded a familiar voice, “Siiin, can you let me in please? I promise I won’t bother you long!” The voice of Monster Kid brought a smile to her face and Sin quickly unlocked the door to help them in. Greeted with a happy grin of their own, they head-butted into an embrace with the still-armored human. “That was AWESOME! Was it tiring? Did you get to see Mettaton REAL close up?!” As expected – they assaulted her with questions. Thankfully, they were ones she could answer.   
  
Sin plopped onto her but, answering in tandem, “Yes; exhausting and I got… pretty close to him.” She was going to leave out just how much and when.   
  
“D-Did something happen after the show?” They asked hesitantly, likely because Sin had previously deflected similar questions from everyone else. For a moment, she was going to change the subject, before she decided to share a secret with them instead.   
  
“Actually? …Yes. Don’t tell anyone, yet, but – I got trapped in some weird illusion,” She lowered her voice to add suspense. Monster Kid gasped softly, leaning forward from the floor. She finished with a wink, “-By Mettaton.”   
  
“WHAAAAT?” They exclaimed, but winced at their volume before repeating, more softly. “Whaaat? Why did he do that? Did you get hurt?” Excitement was replaced with concern and Sin shook her head.   
  
“I’m fine; as to why, uh… I can’t really say. Maybe he wanted an encore?” Of a kind.   
  
Monster Kid seemed to think about this, their own child-like naivety turning the gear in their head. When they spoke, Sin nearly felt her heart jump out of her chest, “Did you guys kiss?”  
  
Sin could only stare in disbelief at the child before, she let out a very forced laugh and gestured with a wave, “PFFT, what?! Me and him? _Kissing?!_ Oh noooo,” She struggled for more words; an excuse slipping from her fingers. By the smile on their face, Sin knew they were hardly convinced. She shook her head, relenting, “Y-Yeah, maybe… a little?”   
  
“Oh YEAH! I knew it! I bet it was super gross!”   
  
“Hey, SHUT UP!” Sin laughed, more embarrassed than mad at the child’s boldness. “The ‘grossness’ of the kiss will forever remain a mystery!”   
  
“Hahaha, you’re so gross!” As they played around, teasing the other, Sin finally kicked them out to go to sleep – claiming to be tired. They agreed, giving a yawn, but not before getting one last jab in, “Next time you have a show, you two should kiss on stage! I think a lot of monsters would find that really nice and totally not gross,” With a final laugh at Sin’s red face, they rushed away.   
  
As she prepared for bed, tomorrow left for more planning with the next show, Sin would lie awake for a little while longer… contemplating that very suggestion. She wasn’t opposed to it, but would she be able to get away if she got _that close_ on stage? Briefly, she imagined him grasping her in an embrace, lady killer smile upon his face as he announced to the audience, ‘The Underground’s little performer, finally in my arms for all to see! Don’t think you’ll be so lucky this time!’ The cameras would zoom in as he leaned down towards her, ‘Third times the charm,’ before he would press his lips to her own and the crowd would go wild.   
  
Under the covers, Sin would give a whimper and cover her face completely, “Oh nooo~,” She had it bad.   
  
\-----  
  
Elsewhere, as the rebels of the kingdom rejoiced in their heroine returned, the figure of a certain robot would begin to stir and move to roll over onto their back. They paused, however, when they realized that their backside was currently plugged into the outlet beside them, “Goodness me,” Mettaton muttered, looking at the cord in confusion before he replayed the events just before he lost charge. How foolish of him to not keep his battery percentage in mind; though he did have other, more pressing, things on his mind at the time. And in his arms.   
  
It was with a soft ‘oh!’ that he realized that he was alone in the bed. A brief once over in the room told him what he needed to know, and he huffed with a smirk on his lips. He rested his chin in his hand, supported upon his knee, “What a slippery little human, evading me as I lost charge.” He glanced in the direction of his plug in the outlet and felt his SOUL melt at the thought of his little human painstakingly trying to figure out how to get him to charge.   
  
Thinking of it deeply, mouth gaping at the wall… he didn’t know how long he would have been out of charge if it weren’t for her plugging him in. It seemed, dare he allow the thought… he owed her a debt of gratitude. Gently, he ran a hand through his hair and observed the charge percentage he was at.   
  
[50%]  
  
Perfect; that was better than most of his _good_ days. With a practiced pull of the plug, he returned it to it's compartment and went about collecting his effects. Oh, what a naughty human! Tossing his mantle to the floor like a child; he shook his head and reattached it before taking the crown he’d displaced and replacing it upon his head.   
  
Upon exiting the room, closing it behind him, Mettaton made long strides through the halls back toward the throne room. As he did so, he noticed that most (if not all) of his subjects had retired for the evening. Once he’d entered the grand atrium of his court, he noticed something very interesting sitting upon his royal seat. Taking a few steps closer, he eyed what looked to be a paper with writing scrawled upon it. He picked it up and it read thusly:  
  
‘To our misguided King, Mettaton,  
  
You’ve been visited by the voice of our rebellion and it is with the cries of revolution that you see the power of what our voice has accomplished! We know that you’ve made monsters disappear and we want it to stop! Asgore never ruled this way and we, the monster rebellion of the underground, will not be the first to allow this! The wheel of fate is turning and if you ignore us any longer – your time as King will come to an end!  
  
-Singing the Song of Hope,   
Sin of the Underground.’  
  
Mettaton narrowed his eyes upon the letter, a scrawled signature that was obviously of monster origin. His human didn’t truly leave this for him, did he? Was she really a part of this ridiculous movement? His decree was fair and generous; humans would be protected in his fan club for free – dissuading any attempts from monsters to attack them and hopefully avoid a repeat of their last tragedy. Punishments for speaking against his policy was met with strict consequences; Sans and Papyrus were instructed to lead them back to the Core and work in secrecy to keep it cool under the veil of all his wonderous new improvements to the Underground.   
  
That this rebellion existed… it meant that there were powers at work that obstructed his rule. He would not allow any to dethrone him; he crumbled the paper in his hand angrily, throwing it to the side with a baleful frown. If his human was truly a part of this, and he hoped that wasn’t the case with how well they were getting along, he had quite a punishment ready for her the next time they met.


End file.
